


Time to Relax

by imbeccacile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: After the Empire has fallen, Leia believes it's time to relax. What else could they do, anyway? They won. Luke, however, still feels as though he needs to train even if there is no impending doom. She tries to convince him to rest, and take a break from training for a little while.





	Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> i love them ok and i need more sibling relationship  
> takes place after Luke returns from the vigil of Vader to the festival on Endor

Needless to say, it had certainly been a long day. Successful, but long.

With the Death Star destroyed, the Emperor, Darth Vader and the Empire gone, there was a festival on Endor. Everyone was the happiest they had been in a long time. Luke refused to tell much about his defeat against the Empire, and instead focused on Han and Leia's side of the story. The Ewoks listened to Threepio eagerly as he translated whatever Han was saying, and thanked them all for their help. The fire and festivities raged on until late in the night.

Slowly, one by one, Ewoks were beginning to bid each other good night. Lando was among them, shaking Han's hand and saluting Leia before stepping into his tent. She smiled and turned, surprised, to find Artoo behind her. A few stray Ewoks walked past them as the droid beeped at her.

_"Master Luke. He is alone."_

Leia blinked, looking around to find that it was right. Artoo beeped again, spinning to point its 'arm' over to one of the trees, where Luke was standing, his back to her. She smiled down at the droid, giving it a soft pat.

"Thanks, Artoo. I'll speak to him. Go get some rest." Glancing up, she saw Threepio approaching them both. "You too, Threepio. You did good today."

"Much obliged, princess," the droid replied cheerily, nodding. "Good night. Come along, Artoo." The smaller droid beeped its response and rolled behind Threepio, over to their tent to power off for the night. Leia watched them go, smiling lightly, then glanced over at Han and Chewbacca, who were tending the fire.

"I won't be long. Go get some sleep," she insisted, nodding toward their shared tent. Han shook his head, a small grin on his face.

"I'll wait, you go ahead," he said dismissively, waving a hand. "The kid's probably staring dreamily out at the sky again. Won't take long for him to get to sleep."

Leia couldn't exactly argue with that. She nodded slightly, and quietly made her way over to the tree he was standing beside. Softly, so she wouldn't startle him, she went to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. What's got you out here all alone?"

Luke glanced away from the sky for a brief moment, if only to look at her, then returned his gaze outward. He took a moment to respond. "It feels strange. The Empire is gone. Doesn't it feel...odd to you?"

She took a moment to think over it, then nodded a little. "I suppose I understand what you mean," she admitted. All of her life she had been surrounded by war, and it was strange to think that it would just be over now. All of a sudden. "I'm sure that is a fleeting feeling, Luke. What _matters_ is that all of it over. We can relax now."

"I have to complete my training," he replied softly, staring out at a seemingly fixed spot.

"What?" Leia wondered if she had heard him correctly. "Complete your training? You just took down the Empire! The Emperor, Vader--they're gone. What is there to train for?"

Luke looked at her then, eyes meeting her confused ones. "I can't get rid of this unease," he said simply, shaking his head. "If I don't train, I'd just as soon return to being a moisture farmer."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. She wanted him to see; things would be all right now. "But you don't have to," she assured him, shaking her head, "I'm sure we're going to go on many more adventures together. You're much more than a moisture farmer." He smiled a little at that, though it faded rather quickly. She could tell there was something else on his mind. "Luke. You haven't told me anything about your time on the Death Star," she said kindly, trying to get him to look at her. "Wouldn't it help to talk about it to someone?"

He met her eyes, and for a moment, hesitated. Then, "Leia..." he sighed, looking away. "Father--our Father--saved me. He killed the Emperor to save my life." Her lips parted in surprise, but she decided against saying anything. Let Luke finish, she told herself. Luke looked back up at the stars, shaking his head. "For a few minutes, his dying moments...Vader was gone. It was just Anakin Skywalker, and he saved my life. He told me I was right all along..."

"Oh, Luke," she whispered, eyes wide as she watched him speak. "I'm so sorry." She realized what she saw in his eyes; it was _grief_. Mourning the father he never had, and never would have. No wonder he hadn't spoken much at the festival, and nothing about what he had been through.

"I held a vigil before I arrived back here." Luke's voice was soft, empty, as he stared out at the sky. Leia kicked herself internally; she should have been there with him. To help him through his grief.

Well, she was here now. And she wasn't going anywhere.

Reaching up, she placed a hand on one of his shoulders, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sure it was beautiful," she responded, equally as soft. That made him look at her. "Come on, let's get you to the fire," she offered, and begrudgingly he nodded, taking one last look at the sky before following her over to the campsite.

Beside the fire, Chewie lay on the ground, snoring quietly. Han sat on the ground, too, leaning back against Chewie's stomach, hands folded behind his head. He was asleep too, by the looks of it, chest rising and falling softly. 

Leia wondered offhandedly how he could even look cool (and beautiful) while asleep as she sat with Luke on the ground, leaning against a log, opposite them. "I told him to go to sleep," she whispered, to which he laughed at softly.

"It's been a long day," came Luke's response, as if pardoning him, and she nodded her agreement.

The two were quiet for a long time; watching the fire and the sparks as they floated into the night sky, the only sound Chewie's soft snores. Leia glanced over at her brother, getting a good look at him while he was deep in thought. With the light of the fire illuminated on his face, she could see the pure exhaustion catching up with him. The shadows under his eyes were dark; probably the darkest she had ever seen on a person. The fire almost made him look...older. It scared her.

"I was so afraid, Luke," she found herself saying, making him finally look up to meet her eyes. "I couldn't get rid of this terrible feeling that I'd never see you again."

He nodded, scooting a bit closer so that their shoulders touched. "I know the feeling," he murmured. "I was afraid, too. Of what might happen if I failed." He paused, then continued. "The Emperor was playing tricks on me. Trying to make me give in to anger, and--and hatred. I fought it off because I was afraid of what might happen to you if I didn't. What would happen to _Han_ , to the rebellion..."

She looked at him, shaking her head with a sort of wondrous smile on her face. "Well, you don't have to worry anymore. You did it, Jedi Knight."

Luke smiled a little. "Of course, all thanks to you, princess, and the scoundrel over there."

Leia grinned, then reached over to pat his knee. "All right, Luke. You've had a long day. I think it's time you get some rest."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't. I'm wired."

"You're also exhausted," she chided, then sighed. She supposed she couldn't exactly blame him; not after everything he had gone through in the last few days. He probably hadn't slept much since then. Slowly, she reached over to his opposite shoulder, pulling him closer. Luke allowed it, putting his head on her shoulder. She knew he just didn't want to admit that he didn't want to be alone.

He sighed heavily. Leia knew he must feel childish like this, but it was helping him calm down. That's what mattered. She lay her head against his, watching the fire as she rubbed his back comfortingly. Softly, barely audible, she began humming a lullaby her father used to sing to her, to get her to sleep. It was calming, and would relax her quickly. She knew Luke wouldn't be any different.

After a few minutes, she could tell he was struggling to stay awake. She paused her humming long enough to whisper, "It's okay, Luke. Everyone is safe. You are safe. Sleep now."

That seemed to work. A few moments later, she felt the tension leave his body, and his breathing reduce to a rhythmic, slow pattern. Gradually, she stopped rubbing his back and humming. She kept her head against his, looking over at where Han and Chewie lay. She felt relieved.

Leia stayed awake for a long time, not wanting to disturb either of them. She watched the embers and thought over what Luke told her, and was just relieved he was getting the sleep he deserved. 

Eventually, she gave into the pull of sleep, too, finding comfort in both Luke's and Han's presences.

They were together. And there wasn't anything the three of them--and Chewie--couldn't do.


End file.
